


Briefcases and Cake

by suvi_byun_n0m



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Baekmyeon, Baker Byun Baekhyun, Bakery and Coffee Shop, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SuBaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suvi_byun_n0m/pseuds/suvi_byun_n0m
Summary: Baekhyun runs his own small Bakery in Paris while Junmyeon doesn't have the time to do anything other than his job. An unprecedented situation on a train causes both of them to meet and maybe Baekhyun might be the solution to Junmyeon's terrible lifestyle.A cute little idea I had and hopefully will complete <3
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how trains work soo let's pretend this makes sense

Baekhyun leaned behind on his slightly uncomfortable train seat. He was on his way from Calais, his birthplace, to Paris, where his bakery or café is located. It had been a nice break from the usual busy days surrounded by the sweet fragrance of cakes and cookies but he was quite excited to head back. The train came to another stop and Baekhyun placed his head against the window hoping that the train ride would go faster. After all, he had left the small bakery under the care of his friends who were also his fellow waiters and bakers, and he wanted to make sure they hadn't burned the whole place down during his absence. While he snickered at the stupid thought of Sehun and Minju dancing around a fire in the bakery, he heard the door of his cabin slide open and shut. There were quite a few people present but the seat next to him was still empty. The speedy bullet train started moving again and the cabin door kept on sliding open and closing again as more people filed into the modern cabin. _This seems to be a busy stop._ Suddenly, the sounds of a person talking to somebody and of shuffling footsteps filled the quiet cabin and in a few seconds, a man had occupied the seat next to him. The man was holding a laptop in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other, and a phone was placed between his shoulder and his ears as he continued talking to the person on call. He seemed like he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep for a week with dark circles under his eyes and an overall tired expression. He placed the laptop on the table in front of them along with the cup of coffee, cut the call, and started typing rather aggressively on his laptop.

  
Baekhyun didn't really know if he should greet the poor man who seemed to be the busiest person on Earth so he just brought his attention to the book he had carried for the train ride. He turned to the page he had bookmarked and resumed reading with a content smile on his face. Time passed by quite quickly and the book was proving to be much more interesting than he had thought. What he didn't expect was for the man next to him to fall asleep on his shoulder. Baekhyun was startled by the sudden weight on his shoulders and turned his head immediately just to see the man from before having his head tucked into the crook of his left shoulder. He felt quite embarrassed as his face heated up along with his brain entering panic mode but deciding against disturbing the man who was finally putting his clearly overworked eyes to rest. Even though he didn't mean to, his eyes automatically went towards the stranger's face. He was quite pretty actually. Ignoring the dark circles and pale cheeks, he had long eyelashes and just a genuinely pretty face. Baekhyun felt himself blush again and gave himself a mental slap to return back to his reading. But, once again he got distracted and ended up looking at the laptop which was receiving lots of notifications.

  
Multiple emails were flooding in and Baekhyun considered waking the man so that he could attend to his work, but he didn't want to embarrass himself further or ruin the stranger's peaceful sleep. Reading the mail which was open at the moment while trying to move as little as possible in order to not disturb the pretty man, he noticed that his stop was before his own and he would have to wake him regardless, also that he was here for an important meeting. Suddenly, the phone which was kept on the table started ringing. Baekhyun recognized the ringtone to be a boy group, EXO's latest song, Tempo. _Ah, he has a similar taste in music._ The caller ID blinked on the screen, "Ms. Park's Secretary" and Baekhyun once again panicked. He earned a few annoyed glares from other passengers and even the man who was sleeping on him was shifting slightly. Not knowing what to do, Baekhyun just pressed the button which declines the call, and watched as the phone display went off. The stranger settled back into his seat and ended up burying his head further into Baekhyun's shoulder. Surprisingly, Baekhyun wasn't annoyed at all. Mostly because he was way too nice for this world. Also, the stranger was pretty which gave him bonus points. Eventually, Baekhyun had continued to just read his book peacefully while the stranger just slept against his shoulder sniffling sometimes. Multiple train stops came and went by but after around an hour, the train arrived at the man's stop. As the speakers recited the name of the stop, Baekhyun slightly pushed the stranger hoping that he would wake up in time to leave. He received a few squirming sounds and more burrowing into his shoulder as a reaction, so he pushed slightly more harshly and the man woke up immediately.  
It took a few more seconds for the realization to hit the man, and when it did a string of apologies came towards Baekhyun.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I'm so so sorry!"

Baekhyun was more worried about the man not leaving the train in time so he just urged him to leave while accepting every single apology.

"It's okay! Not a big deal... Y-You should hurry!" He replied while watching the man scoop all his items into his arms and his phone in the other. He had a slightly more relaxed expression on his face along with a tinge of panic.

The man bowed towards him before leaving the cabin in a rush. Baekhyun sighed in relief before dropping himself down on the seat once again, but before he could do anything else, the stranger rushed in again while holding his phone out.

"Hey! C-Could you give me your number?"

Baekhyun was extremely confused but he was also scared. He quickly entered his number with a panicked smile and just urged the man to actually leave.

"By the way, I'm Kim Junmyeon. Nice to meet you!"  
 _Kim Junmyeon? That's a nice name._

The stranger finally hurried out, running as fast as he could towards the exit of the train, and Baekhyun sat down once again trying to assess the situation. He turned to look outside the window and watched with a soft smile as Junmyeon continued running through the crowded station with his phone pressed to his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's your donuts and coffee! Enjoy your day ahead!"

Baekhyun, smiling brightly, handed the brown paper bag filled with simple glazed donuts, and a cup of coffee to the lady standing in front of him. It'd been around 2 days since he returned to his cute little shop and he was glad to be back. Even though nothing much had changed, he was content. After all, this was what he was _born_ to do and also his childhood dream, now come true! Ever since he, at the young age of 5, saw his mother in the kitchen pulling an oozing chocolate cake from the oven, he knew that he wanted to do the same. He'd never expected to be having his own shop though, but due to his luck and with the help of his close friends, he'd managed to do that as well. The pretty young lady smiled back at him before skipping towards the door and out of the shop with her yellow polka dot dress twirling behind her.

It was around 6:00 in the evening and Baekhyun had decided to close the shop early today, compared to the usual 7:30 closing time. Mostly because he wanted to add a different item to the menu which would require him to work a slight bit more. He slid over to the main door of the cafe, dusted his apron lightly, flipped over the sign saying "OPEN!" which now said "CLOSED :(" and then quickly manoeuvered his way around the tables and chairs towards the door behind the counter. 

The kitchen, or as Sehun likes to call it "Baekhyun's Brain", was quite messy but this is how he liked it anyway. He picked up the small leather book which was kept next to the sink and started to flip through the pages. It was filled with the names of different dishes that they've served on the menu before including cakes, pastries, donuts, cupcakes, and a lot more. As he read through each and every item, he felt a wave of laziness flow through him and he now decided to place the book down and scroll through his phone instead. Sliding onto the counter and opening up Instagram, he went through all the random posts on his feed which had things about cooking or about EXO. Most importantly, he noticed his friend, Sehun's posts of his vacation and decided to like them all. He did miss Sehun but the boy deserved a break from the work at the shop and his tiring schooling. As Baekhyun was double-tapping his screen to like every post, a notification dropped down from the top of his screen.

**"Heyy, it's Kim Junmyeon! Uhh, do you remember me? The annoying boy from the train?"**

Baekhyun made a note in his brain to make vanilla rainbow cupcakes topped off with rainbow sprinkles as he was suddenly feeling extremely happy, totally not because of the message, of course.

\ \ > . < / /

Junmyeon took a large sip from his 17th cup of coffee for the day. He was tired and coffee was the only way he would make it through another day which was filled with meetings and presentations. Leaning back in his chair, he ended up letting his thoughts wander from the task at hand. He'd been quite distracted for the whole day, mostly because he kept on thinking about the kind stranger he had met earlier and how good-looking or cute he was, but more than that he wanted to return the favor somehow because that heavenly hour of sleep on the train was keeping him running till now. It had already been 2 days since the whole thing but Junmyeon was only thinking about it right now. _Why hasn't he messaged me yet?_ He wondered while grabbing his phone hurriedly and scrolling through his contacts to the stranger's number. _Oh yea, I hadn't given him mine..._ Junmyeon realized and scoffed at his own stupidity. He received a glare from the older lady who was supposedly "cleaning" his temporary office but he could really care less. He was here, in France, for a string of important meetings. Only yesterday, he had taken another train to Paris for another meeting which is where he is now. The meeting was really quite uneventful and he was on the brink of falling asleep in the middle, but more important was the presentation that he had to give and work on for the next meeting. Presentations were and never will be Junmyeon's strength but he has to do them anyway, the last presentation he'd given was terribly boring and even his boss had told him it was "below standards" which was a nice way of saying that it was bad. 

Regardless, instead of working on the presentation, he was trying to muster up the courage to message the stranger, so he messed around with the wording of his message until he was pleased. "Hey, this is the stranger from the train." _No that's too broad. A stranger could be anybody, ew wait that's creepy._ "Howdy! This is Kim Junmyeon!" _Are you a cowboy?!_ "Hi." _That's too random and also creepy._

Sighing in frustration he ended up with a simple message, which he thinks was boring and quite pathetic, "Heyy, it's Kim Junmyeon! Uhh, do you remember me? The annoying boy from the train?"

He stared at his phone intently, waiting for a reply. Luckily, he received one almost immediately.

"hii ofc i remember you- you fell asleep on my shoulder !! oh also my name's byun baekhyun, i was wondering when you'd contact me"

Junmyeon smiled happily at his phone, _He has a cute name and even texts cutely..._  
 _Stop crushing on a stranger you absolute idiot._

"I'm sorry I took so long! I've just been really busy..."  
"noo it's okayy i was just wrapping things up at the bakery!"  
"Bakery?"  
"oh yea i forgot we don't know eachother.. i have my own bakery, or cafe you could call it, and that's where i work so yea"  
"Woah, that's really cool!" _Sounds much better than what I have to do for a living._  
"you should come by sometime! if you're in paris, i'd like to meet you again...?"  
"I am in Paris right now! I had to come here for another boring meeting." _Should've said REALLY boring instead._  
"you can come by tomorrow then! not today, i just closed up..."  
"That's a date then! What time?"  
"at around 5 in the evening? it's called "Byunnie's" and it's at xxxxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx"  
"Sure!"

_Maybe I'll make a friend. Hopefully. Please? Lord, please..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if only he knew that he'd be making more than a friend
> 
> i'll add more later !!!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna write more for what happens after !!!


End file.
